Ichihime!
by Ienyu
Summary: Waking up one morning only to find out you're a supposed princess was bad enough, but being paired with your inner hollow who is the supposed prince? HichixIchi One-sided IchixOrihime -UNDER REVISION-
1. How It Happened

**Title: Ichihime?!**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: noncon IchixHime main pairing HichixIchi**

**Warnings: A bit of Orihime bashing and she's OOC a tad, shouen ai (boyxboy), swearing, small bit off cross-dressing, and more to come in later chapters. **

**A/N: **I don't have a problem with Orihime or anything, but she was the only one I could think of for the position, with her crush on Ichi and all. And in this, there are OC's. If any of them become too mary-sue or "look at me! I'm beautiful, strong, smart, and everyone wants me!" tell me IMMEDIATELY.

* * *

_Intro: How It Happened_

Brow furrowed, the long orange-haired girl irately tapped her pencil against the smooth polished surface of the wooden desk she was currently hunched over. Under her was an open black and white marble notebook, the inside back cover facing her. She could almost swear it was mocking her like a little bratty, meaty-palmed playground bully who was laughing at the elderly. The hairpin wearer could almost hear the notebook sneer, "Niener niener wiener! You ran outta pages~"

Her eyebrow began to violently twitch. She did NOT particularly like to be called a wiener.

Pressing her thumb and index finger tighter stopping the rhythmic beat of pencil to desk; she impulsively jabbed the nearest thing near her.

Dozens of stuffed beanie babies around the world stood still listened in horror as the sound of hundreds of small plastic beans spilled all over the table and bounced against the tile floor.

"Hmmm? Angry, are we?"

Suddenly, the feeling of cold, but ever so soft lips pressed themselves near her ear and whispered, "I like it. It shows your inner frustration so well ya know…"

Swiveling around abruptly on her checkered black and white stool, she was met with two amused steel colored eyes that seemed to want to pull Inoe in like a whirling black hole, absorbing the very essences of her soul.

"U-uh who are you? And I do NOT have inner frustration!" Orihime stuttered, shouting the last part. Examining the figure before her, she reasoned it was obviously a girl. Long beach blond hair flowed down her back and pooled on the floor, and her skin was a flaw-less milky cream color. The woman was thin and most likely was around 4 feet tall with a dainty noise that suited her face just right and she wore a pure white simple kimono with a few blotchy red marks and lines running through it giving the appearance of blood stains and was tied together with a red gi. Personally, Orihime could easily think of her as a super model, or the daughter of some wealthy, good-looking actor. But right now, she just thought of her as a nuisance. Who the hell _was_ this person lecturing her on 'inner frustration'?

"What are you staring at?"

Crap. She'd been caught. "Oh nothing." She replied, scratching the back of her head; giving a faint laugh.

"Whatever." the blond replied shrugging and went to lean on the desk beside the very the large breasted woman.

"So, ah..." The large breasted girl began. "Who are you?"

"What? Isn't it oblivious?"

Um...no. Not really."Uh...sorry...I don't know...should I?"

The stranger leered at her with a 'are you serious?_' _look.

"Um...is something the matter?"

_"Um...is something the matter? _Yes! In fact something IS the matter. It's that nice girl act. Stop it. You know it's not you."

"Uh...but it's not-"

"Don't give me that shit!" she snapped. "I wouldn't BE here if it wasn't."

"W-what do you mean? You're confusing me…"

"Your shun shun rika. It's manifestations of your spirit. I'm one of'em. I represent your deepest desires."

"Whoa... no way..." The orange-haired girl awed. "Your so much HUGER than them! Your like Godzilla to them!""

"Hn. Not my fault, this is just the way I was born." The girl replied sticking her tongue out. " I just was too weak to manifest into a solid form before. My name is Tsumi no Akuma, but call me Sin."

"Cool! What power do you have?! Oh! Can you shoot a laser beam from your eyes?! Cause that would be so cool and-"

"NO I _cannot _shoot laser beams. Nor would I want to. But I can do things those other six couldn't even _dream_ about. I can make any fantasy reality, to bend time and space with a simple command. Anything you want its yours."

"Really?!…. Anything?"

"Anything. Power. Wealth. Status. Love. It's all yours. And it's no shitty illusion either."

"If that's true, then please! Can you bring my story to life?!" Orihime cried, holding the notebook that was once the cause of her anger tightly to her large chest.

The intensity of her voice must have been surprising, because Sin stared at her blankly slightly taken aback, but soon quickly recovered and then gave off a wicked grin showing a sliver of her teeth.

"Eh. Why not? What's it about? Try to be specific."

"Ok, so there was a beautiful princess (me), and many suitors came too her. But-"

"Hold it!"

"Eh?"

"I get it, I get it. So it's a romance. Who's the lucky guy? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Sin asked, lazily poking Orihime in the forehead over and over.

"Uh...eh…" She flushed heavily.

Sin patted the orange head mirthfully. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head about it! I'll just read it!"

And with that, Sin tugged the book away from Orihime's' grasp.

Holding the notebook above her petite frame by the side of the front cover, she let the wrinkled slightly gray sheets fall to the other side in front of her eyes so the pages were barely brushing against her nose; then letting the book fall pitifully on the floor, its cover in a tepee shape.

"Well I got it. Now say the command."

"Uh…what's the command?"

"Hopeless…just repeat after me-"

* * *

**A/N: **When I was trying to type 'there', it kept coming out as 'three'…realizing that I hope this wasn't to awful and wasn't too entirely confusing. I had to do this like 3 times before I found something that was good and didn't make Orihime look like a complete utter douche. Anyways, please review! I promise I'll update really quick!


	2. Princess Of The Court Of Pure Souls

**Title: Ichihime?!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo Owns Bleach**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Yaoi, slight Orihime bashing, swearing, cross-dressing (in later chapters), and OOCness because there MUST be!!! **_***Insert flames in background***_

**A/N: **I unfortunately realized certain cereals give me writers block. Big time. I also realized I've been spelling 'gray' wrong my entire life. I thought it was spelled g-r-e-y….

* * *

_Chapter 1: Princess of The Court Of Pure Souls_

"Oi Ichigo! Wake up!" And annoyed voice of a woman echoed through his semi-conscious state, bouncing against the flexi-glass walls of his mind.

"I-chi-go~! Wakey wakey!" It sounded again. This time, he growled a brief, "Go away."

"Hey Ichigo! Wake up! If you sleep any longer your entire life is going to fly by you and your nice skin will get all pruned and discolored, so before that happens get up! Up! Up! Come on sport, get-"

"Oh my gosh, I'M UP ALREADY!" Ichigo yelled; his ocher eyes snapping open as he bolted upright in his bed; his face coming within close proximity with two tan mounds of flesh known to most as...

Boobs.

Red dusting his cheeks, he quickly scampered back from the hills of womanly development and stared into the eyes of a bronze-tanned woman with long purple hair, her playful yellow eyes staring right back at him; amusement practically dripping from her lips.

"Well Ichigo, it's good too see you too!"

"Ah! Yoruichi!" His stuttered.

"Ah! I never get tired of that cute blush ya get Ichi-chan!" Yoruichi joked endearingly, lazily poking Ichigo in the cheek, pulling it away instantly as Ichigo tried to bite it.

"Ooooh… feisty! " The minx woman teased, flipping backwards into the doorway as Ichigo tried to kick her.

"But enough of that! Go get dressed and come on downstairs! You have a guest waiting oh-so patiently for you!" She smiled as she leaped of to who knows where.

'_Guest?' _Pondered Ichigo as he slid his feet to the floor by the side of his bed, the cold tile sending frigid chills up his spine.

Wait. What tile? When did he get tile installed in his room?

Instantly pulling his legs up back into the bed that Ichigo also realized wasn't even his; he instantly released a high-pitched yelp and lurched sideways with an end result of him falling out of the foreign bed altogether and scrunching himself into the nearest possible corner, his knees pressed to his rapidly rising chest.

Out of nowhere, a thin young man about the same age as Ichigo with lengthy red hair tied into a ponytail burst through the doorway and dashed to Ichigo's side.

"Hime-sama! Are you ok? I heard a cry and I came to check if you are alright!"

The red pineapple stared attentively at Ichigo, waiting for a reply, and Ichigo couldn't help but stare back with an utterly confused look of his own, one of his eyebrows raised higher than the other.

"Uh…Renji…what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry Hime-sama…I'm just making sure no bad people tried to kidnap you or violate your body in any way." The red haired man stated quite bluntly.

Ichigo leaned back into his corner and groaned. "…. Violate my body? Gezz, your sounding like my dad…any ways, seriously quit it with the 'hime' thing. It's beginning to creep me out." Ichigo said, rearing his head back a little to express his creeped out feeling.

"But what am I supposed to call you then?"

"Uh…my normal name?"

"I possibly could not! I don't deserve to call you so casually!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the Princess of the great land of Seireitei!"

"**HUH?!**"

* * *

**A/N:**Ok, I really wanted to get Shiro in, but I just don't know how! I promise next chapter!! I just need suggestions…but if anyone has one, PM me. Also, if anyone has OCC they would like in the story PM me a well saying their name, position, appearance, behavior, e.c.t.


	3. You Might Want To Get Dressed

**Title: Ichihime?**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo Owns Bleach**

**Rating: T and borders M. I think.**

**Warnings: ICHIGO UNDRESSES, and I try to describe it. That's a warning all on its own cause I'm not too experienced writing about body parts. There is also cross dressings, and questionable themes. **

**A/N: **Thanks LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies for sending in your OC; I'm sorry if she's not the way you hoped. It needed to fit the story.... Any Way! Sorry it took so long to update, thanks to all your reviews and a giant reptile attacking me, I finally got to updating this and don't worry; all questions will be answered in due time. In due time.

* * *

_Chapter 3: You Might Want To Get Dressed_

"I'm a WHO now?"

"Please calm down Hime-sama..."

"I will NOT. You honestly expect me to believe I'm a princess? Ok, lets review. First off, I'm a BOY." The orange head said between gritted teeth, poking the shaking red pineapple in the chest with each word.

"Second, I-"

"IIIIIICHHHIIIIIGOOOOO!" A voice yelled from the doorway.

Jerking his head to the doorway, his eyes met with bright red eyes that darted to him and then Renji, then back to him.

"Hey security guy, why you look like your gonna rape the princess?" The white haired figure asked with dark eyes. "That's reserved for the suitor the King has waiting, if our little Hime likes him though that is."

"But… I… no, why would you think that Gyarakushi-san?" The longhaired guard stammered, his face flushed and his dark eyes wide in shock.

"Well, he was balled into a corner, and you were leaning pretty close too him…"

"But I wasn't!"

"Ah, don't feel too bad. I caught you before you did anything, so it's ok. I know how you must feel; you just couldn't resist having little Ichi squirming and moaning your name as you repeatably took him, mercilessly pounding his-"

"Ok! I get it! I'm leaving!" The guard cried, covering his nose with his palm as he dashed out of the room; slamming the thick wooden door shut with the hand that was not covered with his nose leakage.

"Well that takes care of him." The red-eyed girl said, brushing imaginary lint from her pants. "Now strip."

"…. Pardon?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded. Who the fuck was this chick telling him to strip?

"You know what I mean. Remove your clothes."

"Hell no! I don't wanna!"

"Well that's fine. I bet there are plenty of people who will want to."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Listen, my orders were to make sure you one, don't have any marks on you that could have been obtained through a night of passion, two, get dressed, and three, to make sure you make it to your session with Lord Kuchiki, so can't you just-"

"NO. Definitely no!"

The white haired girl's already creepy ruby eyes narrowed hazardously.

"We can do this easily Hime-chan, or I _could _go get Zaraki-taicho to come in here and do it…" She ended with a small demonic smile.

Ichigo gulped. Zaraki…Zaraki Kenpachi? The captain from squad eleven who's always picking a fight with him? Excessively VIVID pictures of the demonic captain ripping his shirt off came to mind and he instantly nodded. Standing from his place on the floor, he pulled of his white t-shirt, revealing a tan, lithe body the god of the sun would crave.

Sticking his thumbs into his ass-tight boxers, he glanced at the A-cup pleadingly, who only responded with an empty, "All the way."

Pushing his thumbs down, he pushed the black boxers down his legs with a fluid motion down his surprisingly feminine legs; letting the black cloth pool at his feet.

"Happy?" He asked scornfully, trying his best to hide 'Little Ichigo'.

"Very. By then way Ichigo, I think you 'grew'…"

"Huh? What?"

Ichigo processed the information for a while.

"You perv!" He ALMOST shrieked; _(the hero of the winter war did NOT shriek) _throwing his white shirt at the red-eyed girl who batted it aside apathetically with her wooden staff with its bronze crescent moon at the end; its small gold ringlets ringing as they swayed from the upper tip of the moon.

"There's no need to be prudish Ichi. I'm simply making a point."

"I am not!"

"Riiight… anyways, I think you should start dressing. The outside patrols are leering at you." She suggested, pointing with her staff to a large wooden wardrobe that was angled into a corner on the other side of the room.

"And you couldn't have warned me sooner?" He hissed, making a dash to the sweet sanctuary filled with body-covering clothes.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I lied. No cross-dressing Ichigo this time. Plus, my friend and I are debating about what type of embarrassment I should present to Ichi inside his closet. Oh what to do... I'm kinda going for the more modern feminine look, but being not very feminine myself, I wouldn't know where to begin...


	4. It's Good To Be Bad

**Title: Ichihime?**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo Owns Bleach.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Orihime bashing, yaoi (boyxboy), cross-dressing, questionable themes, swearing, cult (whatever you call it), and etcetera. **

**A/N: **Well this is uberly late, and I am tru;y sorry about that… I hope this chapter answers some questions you might have. Thank you for sending you OC's but unfortunately they won't be debuting this chapter… sorry… well anyways, here is chapter four!

* * *

_Chapter 4: It's Good To Be Bad_

Growling, two delicate black nailed fists slammed down upon a dark oak table, shaking everything on top of it. How could everything have gone so wrong?She had expected to wake up to this fantasy in a luxurious castle to the tune of singing birds and roses. What she got was waking up in a coffin in a musty old stone basement full of bats and other weird artifacts!

"This is all your fault" Orihime spat, turning abruptly to meet the cold unmoved eyes of her Sin. "You purposely did this didn't you! I bet you did! You want me to live unhappily, to watch me suffer every waking moment of my life where I can' t be with the one I want! You…you… you… y-!"

Rolling gray eyes, Sin then took a step foreword and slapped her master who stared back, stunned.

"Listen Hime-chan, you need to calm down. I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident on BOTH of our parts." She softy said, wrapping an arm around the angry teen. "Plus, look at it this way! Life as a witch isn't so bad! I mean, you get cool clothes, can do magic, and-"

"But I don't want to be the witch!" She began, hot frustrated tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "I wanted to be the princess!" She sobbed, falling to her knees to the cold stone flooring.

"Shhhh…" Sin cooed, kneeling down to pet Orihime's long orange hair. "Who cares if you're not the princess anyways? It'll all work out in your favor regardless. In your story, didn't you say the witch was the strongest in the land, capable of the most devastating magic?"

Orihime slowly nodded, wiping a stray tear away.

"Unfortunately I'm not able to reverse what has been done. Fate is the one leading this screwed up little mishap now. But that doesn't mean you can't alter it a little, right? That's what power is after all; a means of getting what you want." She said, a sickly smile forming on her ivory face matching the one already formed on the witch's. "Just use your power, and that boy's all yours."

"So, I still have a chance? I can still claim what is rightfully mine?"

"Of course. Now wipe those pesky tears away and lets fix this problem." The gray-eyed Sin said, offering a hand to her master, leading her into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:**I feel awful leaving a chapter THIS short, but I want to separate POV'S from each other so I kind of needed to...


	5. Silent Grave

**Title: Ichihime?**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Cross-dressing, light swearing, yaoi (which is boyxboy), Orihime bashing, questionable themes, AND AN OOC BYAKUYA! GASP!**

**A/N: **I pretty much started this as soon as I finished chapter 4. I thought the previous was too short so I began this. Hope I do well~ (but I've been having pretty suckish luck…so…0.0)

_Chapter 5: Silent grave_

Wherever the 'divine being' of the world was right now, Ichigo knew only one thing. That being was seriously out to get him. That being hated him. Wanted to make him suffer. And boy, was it doing a good job.

Oh, and he almost forgot. That guy, what was his name? Oh well, he didn't care. It sounded foreign though. That guy was out to get him too. His method of torture? Designing this, this… thing! Tight jean shorts worthy of being in a porno movie provided an uncomfortable squeeze to his rear and crotch, and even though the cream colored indoor jacket wasn't that bad, the faux fur on the hood and black spaghetti strap fishnet shirt underneath still made this experience a highly uncomfortable one.

Fidget. Fidget. Why couldn't he stop fidgeting? Was it because he was extremely uncomfortable wearing something he could have found in a strippers closet? Or maybe it was the black thong the red eyed demon forced him to wear as well; the skimpy black material slowly riding up his ass every time he moved.

Or maybe perhaps it was the man sitting across of him, watching every move he made with stoic, calculating eyes.

Eyes roaming away from the man sitting across from him, he jerked back with a small yelp as a porcelain white hand snaked its way up his thigh. Standing up from his seat in fury, he gave a heated look to the other being. "What the hell was that for?" He hissed, glaring with a slight pink dusting his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about my dear." The other smirked, eyes closed in satisfaction.

"Kuchiki…" He said sternly, his voice laced with warning.

"No, _you _can call me Byakuya." The black haired man added with a wink.

Okay that was it. He had to get out of this little screwed up, upside down freak show. NOW.

He pondered his position. Well, he was currently on a balcony that branched from the lower level's sitting room, so he could distract Lord Touchy-Feel and then climb down, or he could retrace he steps that brought him here and then try and find the exit…

In the end, the second option won due to popular demand.

"Um, B-Byakuya?" He asked innocently. Uhg. Gag.

"Yes? What is it my sweet?"

Double gag.

"I forgot something important in my room. Would you mind if I left for a minute to go get it?"

"Why don't we ask one of the servants to retrieve it for you?"

"Uh, no, no. It's something I need to get myself, is that alright?"

"Well I-"

"It'll only take a minute." He added sexily.

"Well, how could I say no to someone like you. Go on."

And with that, he took his leave, speeding up as soon as he was sure that the perverted Kuchiki couldn't see him anymore. Checking the hallway, he then took a speedy left and then a right, ending up in a small room with six possible routes. Peering down each corridor, he then chose the third one, which lead him to a greenhouse filled with colorful flowers and other various plants that filled the brilliant glass room like a fake jungle. It had an earthy smell to it mixed in with the sweet aroma of honeysuckle, and bright beams of sunlight illuminated the green paradise in a radiant glow. It was also fucking HOT in there.

Unzipping his jacket, the one thing he desperately wanted to see came into peripheral view. A door. That led outside. Right there, he could have cried from joy.

Running to the door and tripping over a hose and knocking over a few pots in the process, he burst through the door, letting cool spring wind rush over his body.

~X- - - -_Somewhere else_ - - - -X~

A white figure smirked, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. Below him lay an almost exact copy of him. Only thing that was missing from his 'twin' was a warriors backbone. And of course his dashing good looks.

"It was fun 'playin' with ya, but I hafta go now. And I'll be taking your horse too. Doubt you'll be needing it now anyways."

"You...you monster...who...what the hell are you?" The man groaned, narrowing angry crimson eyes at the demon who looked so much like him, but had yellow eyes rather than his red.

"I'm nothing. A Hollow, I guess." The albino mused. "Now before I kick ya and send you over this neat little cavern here, tell me. Where the hell am I? And where's King?"

The doppelganger grunted in defiance. "Like hell would I tell a freak such as yourself."

Shiro frowned and stepped on the mans head. "Wrong answer." He applied force to the others head until he heard a satisfying crack. "Wanna try again?"

Blood dirtied his vision. Whatever this beast was, it was strong. He winced and cried out as the force on his head increased. A coppery liquid filled his throat from his mouth and he gagged. That bastard was breaking his fucking jaw!

"Fine! I-I'll tell you!" He spat angrily. Shiro smiled victoriously. "We are currently in the eastern forset of the Court of Pure Souls."

"And?" Shiro further questioned. "Where is my King?"

"And...King Isshin is currently away at a press conference in Hueco Mundo with their leader."

"Isshin? Who the hell is that? I'm wondering where _Ichigo Kurosaki_ is. If you don't know him by name, he's about...uh, my height and my weight, and also happens to look a lot like me but you know...more colorful."

The red-eyed albino's eyes widened. "Ichigo Kurosaki? What are you planning to do to Hime-sama you scum?"

"Oh, so you do know the idiot!"

"He is not an idiot! And I'll never tell you where he is!"

"Really? Why? You were so quick to give in and tell me where your kings whereabouts were, yet you can't tell me where MY king is?" The hollow questioned.

"..." The other looked away.

"Silence huh? Oh well. Have a fun-filled trip down."

And with that, he kicked the still silent albino in the ribs, sending him over the edge to his grave.

**A/N: **And there we have it! Chapter five! I thought I'd never get it up...I originally wanted it up before December 25...


End file.
